


I’m on top of it

by Tennants_midnight_wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Getting Together, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennants_midnight_wolf/pseuds/Tennants_midnight_wolf
Summary: A accidental slip of the tongue by Kara leads to more than she imagined.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	I’m on top of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> So I don’t usually write smut, mostly fluff and feelings, but I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta @live who is absolutely awesome!!

“I have a follow up meeting with the board tomorrow at three fifteen. So move the one with finance forward to twelve-“

Kara vaguely listens to Cat rattling off the changes needed for the rest of the weeks schedule. She’s standing off to the side, tablet out making the necessary adjustments. As Cat stalks around the office with such purpose and poise. An air of regality only the media mogul and her feline namesakes seem to possess. Watching the sheer white fabric of the button-up adjust to every slight movement the woman made, honey light curls bouncing with each tread. The intoxicating fragrance from her perfume wafting around the room. Penetrating her senses.

Cat wanders back in front of her desk. And Kara has the sudden urge to stride over there. Push her back against the hard surface with such easy precision. Claim her luscious lips with her own, run her hands over her shoulders, down her body. Weave a teasingly delicate trail downwards, along her neck, over the partially exposed collarbone. Work her way down her chest over the buttons of her shirt. Prize them open haphazardly, buttons clinging by a thread, hands drifting beneath the surface feeling the delicately soft skin beneath.

“Keir-AH?!”

Kara snaps brutally back to reality, realising Cat is glaring at her. She’s been silent for a fraction too long. Mind wandering, thinking about the woman before her. She needs to say something, quickly.

“I’m on top of you.” Her eyes widening in shock. “IT! It! I’m on top of it.” Kara practically shouts that last bit. Empathising her point.

Oh, Rao. She, she was definitely screwed now. Actually, no. That sort of thinking is what got her in this mess to start with.

Maybe Cat will actually fire her this time…

“I’m _so_ sorry.” She starts. Avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t - I wasn’t supposed - it’s not - I obviously didn’t mean to - not that I wouldn’t - it’s just - sorry.” She finishes meekly.

How could her mouth have betrayed her like this? She was usually more careful when it came to her meandering thoughts.

She stares down intently at her tablet. Clutching it in her arms, pretty sure she’s leaving a dent in the plastic. Feeling Cat’s intense gaze on her from across the room. It’s warm and pointed. She thinks Cat may have developed heat vision herself, with how flushed she’s becoming.

The silence descends between them heavily. Blanketing everything around them. It’s almost suffocating. She needs to say something. Do something. But she’s frozen. Waiting for the inevitable. She can upend mountains, level cities, all with a single sneeze. But she knows Cat… And, right now? Well… She’d take an alien invasion any day over _this_.

“Brazen. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant.” She tries again- cause what else can she say?

“Sorry? For what exactly? Is it your sudden found bravado? Or your assumption that you’d be, as you so eloquently put it, ‘ _on top_ ’?”

“Ms. Grant, I didn’t-“

“Didn’t what?” Her voice is probing, the journalistic instincts coming to life. This was it. The moment she tears her up. Rips her apart with choice words, firing her in a devastating display of power.

“Didn’t imagine yourself with your successful, talented and attractive boss? Well, believe me, Kara, I have _quite_ the imagination. As. Well.”

Kara goes to respond. Mouth hanging open limply before closing it again as her words hit home.

_Wait?_ Was she suggesting what Kara _thinks_ she’s suggesting?

She risks looking at the older woman. Sucking in a breath. Since, since when did she get so close?

There’s something almost predatory in her eyes. It makes Kara’s mouth run dry. Licking her lips trying to comprehend what’s happening. Cat’s gaze flicker’s down following the movement intently. Kara shuffles back desperately trying to keep some form of distance between them. Back colliding with the rough edge of the bar. She can barely breathe.

She’s glad the bullpen has already emptied out for the evening- no witnesses to them in this compromising position.

Cat is mere inches away now. Entrapping her against the bar. She can see the golden flecks in dilated green eyes, shimmering with something Kara can’t quite recognise. Which is odd. She thought she knew every look in Cat’s eyes. (Had mastered every emotion and subtle change in body language she presented over her time as being her assistant. Had used that to her advantage to help make things run smoothly). It makes her nervous. Yet intrigued. This is a Cat she hasn’t encountered before. When she speaks, she can feel her breath tingling across her skin. Causing goosebumps to ripple over her arms.

“I think. You should go fetch those layouts, Kiera.” It’s said carefully, constructed. Voice low. Hazel pools flickering between the baby blues. They’re almost challenging?

Kara nods, swallowing thickly. She knows Cat’s giving her the option. An escape if she wants it. A chance for them both to stop. To think. To be rational. But she doesn’t want to think. Or stop. Not now.

That’s why she closes the gap between them.

It’s everything and nothing like she imagined. The kiss starts of soft and chaste. Almost hesitant. Her lips meeting the pillow-y softness of the other woman’s; then Cat’s hand wraps around her neck drawing her closer deepening the kiss. Running her tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She obliges and it’s as if they’ve been doing this every day for the past two years. They meld together so seamlessly.

Cat pulls apart first, needing the air. They’re both breathless, foreheads rested together. Revelling in the moment.

“I’ve wanted to do that for _so_ long.” Kara breathes. Heart hammering against her chest. She can’t quite believe this is real. That this is happening. She reaches up to touch Cat’s cheek, thumb rubbing smooth circles against the tender skin. She needs the reassurance. To know she’s actually there. That this isn’t just another fantasy.

“Mmm, I can tell.” Cat replies, staring back into those azure eyes, swimming with so much warmth and want. And apprehension?

_God, how did it get to this?_

She should’ve known better. She had tried to keep her distance. Tried to keep her assistant at arm’s length. _She had tried_. But this was Kara. She was different. She’s always been different. With her sunny disposition and that damn physique. Always excelling at everything Cat had tasked her with. Slowly working her way into her life. Her heart. They blurred the boundaries between boss and employee everyday with lingered glances, and delicate touches. It was too intimate for friends, yet they never questioned it further. She wouldn’t go there though. She knew she never stood a chance. Now she realises this is true more than ever. Though not in the way she first suspected.

“You’re not exactly subtle.”

Kara feels slightly abashed, had she really been that obvious? She goes to remove her hand, but Cat holds it in place gently by the wrist, sensing the younger woman’s unease.

“Although. If we’re being honest. Which, I have no doubt you are. So have I.”

The smile that lights up the younger blonde’s face will be etched into her memory forever. It’s dopey and lopsided and undeniably Kara. It leaves tiny crinkles around the corners of her eyes; Cat swears she can see the light of a thousand stars twinkling within them. An entire galaxy. Gazing back at her.

Kara leans in to capture her supple lips again and this time there’s no hesitation. It’s full of all of the unspoken things between them. Years of longing; want and desire. It’s a dam breaking and a flicker of something more. Like a fire finally being ignited. Sprung into life.

Cat diverts her attention to the woman’s jawline; kisses pressed all the way towards her ear. Prizing the tablet out of her grasp and tossing it carelessly on the counter behind Kara. Her other hand starting to palm a breast between the fabric of the dress. She slips a knee between the heroine’s legs feeling the body shudder at the contact. She’s always had a rule of no sex at the office but suddenly that didn’t seem quiet that relevant anymore. She already knows half her employees have taken advantage of that spare storage cupboard. So, she might as well indulge a little.

Kara gasps, trying to retain the reality of their current setting. “W-We’re still at CatCo, Ms. Grant.”

“Yes, I am well aware.” Cat whispers seductively against her ear, giving it a little tug.

“But… What if someone comes?” Kissing is one thing, but she’s convinced HR will have something to say about it. No matter how much she wants _this._

“Well, that is the general idea.” Cat murmurs, making Kara roll her eyes. Cat shifts her weight; Kara’s body is instantly melded to Cat’s will, becoming incredibly pliant under her grasp. It’s unfairly distractingly.

“M-Ms. Grant-“

“Honestly, Kara,” She breathes between kisses. “If you’re that worried - just put your Spidey-senses - or whatever it is - to good use - Supergirl.”

Kara pulls back then, staring her down. Chest heaving. _Did_ _she just?_ She doesn’t know what to mention first. The fact Cat knows she’s Supergirl or the fact she doesn’t actually have Spidey-sense. “Wait. You know?”

“Mmhmm, that’s another thing you’re not particularly subtle about.”

“Ms. Grant, I-” Her next words are repressed with another kiss, turning into a guttural sound at the back of her throat.

“Darling listen, we’ll discuss it later. I promise.” The fact that Cat has called her Darling is enough to leave her temporarily speechless.

Cat seizes the opportunity, slowly progressing towards her neck. Kara feels her head lull back automatically, allowing her access wherever she wants . Eyes fluttering closed. Losing herself to her touch. At the way her teeth nip lightly against her skin. At her mouth sucking at her pulse point. She’s certain the force would’ve broken human skin. But it just feels _amazing_. Cat soothes her tongue over the red heat, and she purrs in delight.

_Fuck!_ This was so much better than any fantasy. So, so, so much better.

She makes her hands, fumbling awkwardly between them, free Cat’s tucked shirt from her skirt. Fingers hastily working at the buttons. Muscle memory taking over. Hands drifting underneath the fabric, up along Cat’s bare back, blunt nails raking along the warm skin. Drawing her closer.

Kara hears Cat groan as their breasts collide through layered fabric. Feels her hands in her hair, hair bow removed, letting her golden locks cascade around her face. Cat’s mouth still blissfully preoccupied on the side of her neck. Her fingers soon finding their way down, drawn to the flex of taunt muscles along the superhero’s arms. Tugging fruitlessly at the cotton fabric of Kara’s cardigan.

“God, I’m going to torch all of these someday.” She groans against Kara’s neck, voice low.

Kara breaks apart chuckling, a sound that reverberates through her chest, sensing what Cat is doing.

“You could’ve just asked.” She teases. Shrugging the offending item off her. Letting it fall to the floor. It reveals the heroine’s well-defined arms, uncovered by the yellow sundress. The muscles in her biceps rippling with the motion. Shoulders rolling. Cat appraises her appreciatively. Yes, she’ll absolutely make sure that Kara never wears those horrendous garments again.

“Good girl.” Cat croons, before seizing back control. Kissing her with fervour, hands roaming all over the superhero with purpose. Moving lower down to the small of her back squeezing her ass, so she is thrust ever closer with a yelp.

Kara can feel herself losing all coherent thought, mind hazy. Gripping onto the woman as if she might disappear. She was drowning in the feel of Cat. Of her tongue in her mouth. Of he hands roaming beneath her dress, finding any piece of available skin. Of her knee pressed up against her core. Her thighs trembling with want. It was intoxicating. She didn’t think she could get drunk, but this was definitely a revelation she could live with. Cat tugs on her lower lip and she mewls. Opening her eyes seeing the fire burning in the older woman’s; She instantly wants to claim that fire for herself.

Turn her fantasies into reality.

With a swift surge of super speed and strength, she has the mogul propped up against the bar. Positions switched. Knocking the decanters out the way, on accident. As Cat squeals. Desperately trying to grasp something at the unexpected loss of solid ground beneath her feet. The dark liquid spilling over the counter.

“You’re paying for that.” Cat says, pointedly. Although, there’s only a hint of real bite behind the words.

“Worth it.” Kara smirks satisfied, claiming Cat’s mouth with her own, tongues colliding against each other deliciously. Hands drifting under the silk of Cat’s shirt that has been left askew on her shoulders, before removing it in one fluid motion. Barely managing to rip any fabric.

“Oh Rao, you’re so beautiful Catherine.” Kara whispers, reverently. Admiring the curves of her breasts. The slender swerve of her waist. She was mesmerised. Cat feels her throat run dry at the use of her full name; the way Kara’s tongue wrapped around the vowels. A slight lilt of an accent that wasn’t of this world. The pulsing in her core throbbing uncontrollably, with the lust swimming in the Kryptonian’s darkened eyes. As they dart all across her body drinking every inch of her in.

She winds her ankles around Kara’s torso, heels digging into the small of her back. Hard. Making Kara grunt. As her strong arms slither around her waist drawing them closer. Hearts drumming under their chests. The feel of fabric against Cat’s bare skin is a sin. She knows the other woman is thoroughly over dressed. She goes to voice her thoughts, but a moan reverberates down the older woman’s throat cutting her off. As Kara grinds her hips forcefully against her. The sheer power hidden inside her making Cat cry with pleasure.

Thumping her head back, banging against the mirror behind her, as Kara noses her way down her jaw, her ear, her neck. Tongue tracing the delicate ridges and hallows of her collarbone. Then down her chest. Hands ghosting down her sides. Letting Kara take control of her body, her senses, her mind. She didn’t realise the girl would have so much confidence in this area. But then she’s always been a quick learner. Something that is definitely coming in handy.

Cat whimpers with the feel of material sliding across her chest. As Kara disposes of her bra. Eyes widening at Kara’s first twist of her erect nipple between finger and thumb. She’s losing all inhibition, with every uttered prayer from Kara’s lips. Every single roll of her hips. Enlightened by the affect she’s inflicting, Kara bends down blowing a gush of cool air, before taking the mound in her mouth sucking, hard.

“God, Kara!” Cat’s breath ragged, body arching into hers. Nails raking over her back. Leaving half crescents in its wake.

Kara lets it go with a wet _pop_ , the sound causing a shudder to vibrate through Cat’s body, goosebumps rising over her skin. As the heroine precedes to give the other due attention. She’s working Cat up to perfection. Finding out what makes her elicit those soft mewls of appreciation. Revelling with each new find, and mapping her body with her mouth, her hands, her eyes. Committing it all to memory.

Cat follows Kara’s movements. The younger woman’s iris’s dark, gaze intense, breathing shallow. She’s on a mission, and if Cat knows the heroine she’s bound to succeed. It makes another rush of arousal run through her at the thought. As the blonde trails downwards, hands dragging enticingly over the flat of her stomach. Slipping teasingly below her skirt, across the hollow of her hip bone and further down. Painting sensual kisses along every inch of visible skin. Following the trail her hands have carved.

Cat groans into the next kiss. Rocking up in frustration with the feeling of fingers grazing against her clit. But she needs more. Wants more. She whimpers, provoked by the sudden loss of the hand as Kara removes it.

“P-Please, Kara, please.” She pleads. 

If there’s one thing Kara excels at it’s taking orders. And this was definitely an order. Even if it wasn’t quite how Cat would usually phrase it. Though Kara could get use to this. She leans down adjusting Cat’s legs over her shoulders, hitching her skirt up to her hips. She feels the press of lips, an open mouthed kiss against the wet patch, darkening the fabric. Making her buck forwards at the touch. Hears the rip of fabric, shredded easily past its elasticity by the Kryptonian’s teeth. A content hum and the feel of warm lips enticingly against the inside of her thighs. Working their way slowly. Too slowly. Towards her pulsing sex.

The first swipe of Kara’s tongue makes the older woman jerk upwards. Sucking in a breath. Head thrown back. Kara’s tongue was exquisite torture, each swipe filled with a confidence and precision. Letting Cat’s body show her what she wanted. What she needs. What she desires. But always stopping just shy of it. Then her tongue slips inside, forcing Cat to bite her lip to stop the noise from escaping, but she isn’t completely successful. As Kara’s muffled hum of appreciation is barely heard over it.

Cat grips her fingers into the blonde’s hair. Nails scraping the skin, forcing her head further upwards, making her hit the spot she craves. The spot she needs. Hips grinding against her face with every flick. Every suck. Mouth working her expertly. But then it stops. Kara holds her hips firmly in place, nails digging into fabric and flesh. Preventing her from moving. 

“You move, I stop Ms. Grant.” Kara taunts. Cat glares down at her, chest heaving. Before nodding in agreement because she’s oh so close. But Kara’s looking for confirmation.

“Fine. Chop chop,” She manages, trying to regain some form of control. Albeit unsuccessfully. If Kara’s knowing smirk is anything to go by.

Kara restarts her ministrations. It’s blissful agony. Tongue flicking with abandon at the sensitive nerves. Feeling Kara’s nails digging into her to stop her thrusts. She’s usually a master with words but Kara is leaving her speechless, only incoherent noise at the back of her throat.

“Fuck!” Cat huffs out, as Kara draws her through her first orgasm, then relentlessly into another. Her thighs writhing beneath her touch. Kara laps up the juices. She rises, claiming Cat’s mouth. Cat groans at the taste of herself on the others tongue. Seeing it glisten in the light around her chin. Kara runs her fingers over her folds, lazily. Running circles around the entrance. Slipping in. Only a centimetre. Feeling the wet heat beneath. Fingers getting coated with her slick arousal. Hearing Cat’s breath hitch as she twitches them. 

“God, Kara. Inside. Please. I need you inside.” Cat begs, against her lips. Hips rising trying to gain the friction she needs.

“I like it when you beg, Ms. Grant.” Kara whispers lowly against her ear, tugging the lobe with her teeth. Two fingers instantaneously being swallowed by the wet heat. It’s gorgeous, how much Cat wants her. Cat moans, arms clutching around her back, forcing their bodies tighter together. But there isn’t enough pressure to make her feel relief. Kara is drawing it out for as long as she can. She huffs into Kara’s neck biting down as she adds a third, knuckle deep. The younger blonde growls at the sensations, that would’ve hit solid bone had she been human. Heat pooling between her own legs. Muscles twitching. Thumb shifting from the movement grazing against Cat’s already sensitive clit.

“Uuh,” Cat moans as Kara works her fingers in and out. In and out. In and out. Painting her lips across her jaw. Cat’s breathe coming in short, sharp pants against her neck.

“Was this… how you… imagined it… Kara?” She barely lets out between heady moans.

“Oh, I’ve imagined fucking you everywhere in this office Ms. Grant. On this bar.”

Letting her fingers slide across the length of her sex.

“On your desk.”

Thrusting them inside.

“On the sofa on the balcony.”

Curling them.

“I’d make you scream my name over and over again. Then everyday you’d be forced to remember what we did here; I’ll be watching you through the glass knowing exactly what you’re thinking.”

She ups the rhythm. Increasing the timing of her thrusts. Muscles shaking with the effort to control her strength. Before the Kryptonian teasingly slows down again. The office becoming filled with the sounds of heavy breaths and whimpers. As Cat loses herself to the sensations. Every nerve in her body screaming Kara, Kara, Kara like a prayer. Pleading her go harder. Faster. Further. _Anything_.

“You feel so good Ms. Grant.” Kara murmurs, feeling the muscles tighten around her fingers. Becoming almost trapped. As Cat rides them fucking herself with abandon. Running her tongue over the woman’s erect nipples.

Cat breaths, louder. Deeper. Her body thrumming with heated pleasure. The growing pulsing in her stomach becoming too much to bear. She knows she can’t hold out much longer.

“P-Please.” It’s said barely above a whisper, but Kara hears it perfectly. Jamming her fingers inside and curling them hitting her G-spot whilst simultaneously pressing her thumb to her clit. Cat arches up, a rip of silent ecstasy leaving her throat. As the orgasm crashes over her. A kaleidoscope of lights dancing behind her closed eyes. Before her body slumps forward, sated.

“As I said, I’m on top of it.” Kara smirks, into her ear. Pulling her fingers out, not bothering to wipe them. Staring at her in awe as she lets go. In that moment she’s not the Queen of all Media, she’s just Catherine Jane Grant. And she’s _breath-taking._

Holding her close, strong arms wrapping protectively around her, letting her know she was safe. As she rides out the aftershocks. Peppering kisses over her body. Words of praise over her skin. She wants to tell her she loves her. But she thinks it’s too early for that. She doesn’t want to scare her off now that she’s finally opened up to her. So, she’ll keep it in. She suspects they’ll have plenty of time for declarations in the future. For now, she’ll let her actions show her what her heart wants to say.

“Well. That was, certainly _some_ imagination,” The mogul says after recovering slightly, returning the kisses with equal force and vigour. “But,” Cat continues somewhat reluctantly, letting the reality of their setting slip back into life, once they’ve broken apart again. Running a hand through Kara’s golden locks. “As much as I’d love to continue _this._ We still have a job to do. Those layouts won’t fetch themselves.”

“Of course.” Kara agrees, not before grabbing another kiss- cause she can do that now. Moving away from the bar letting Cat right herself on the floor. Legs wobbling lightly but she tries not to let it show. Retrieving her shirt to pull it back on.

Kara walks towards the door, replacing her glasses on her face. She isn’t exactly sure when they got removed; only they weren’t on her face by the end. Straightening down the wrinkles in her dress. Her dishevelled tresses. But Cat’s voice stops her before she leaves, hand rested on the door.

“Oh, and Kara? Be quick about it.”

“Yes Ms. Grant.” She leaves with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. And if she used some well-timed super speed to finish the task, well… who could really blame her?


End file.
